Showoff!
by Mewgia Mirrorcoat
Summary: Sora went to get ice cream and never came back. And someone seems to be having a little too much fun entertaining people in Twilight Town.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts - the lucky person would be Tetsuya Nomura.

A/N: I was playing KH2 and while working on sidequests for the Jiminy Journal, I managed to have Sora bounce the ball a heck of a lot - and all the while, I noticed some things about how he was hitting it. In the end, it inspired me to write something involving main characters and the Twilight Town gang.

Assume post-KH2, and everyone is just hanging out or visiting or... something. Enjoy!

* * *

Showoff!

He had been gone for much longer than it took for someone to go buy sea-salt ice cream. Olette was swinging her legs in a bored manner as she sat on the couch, Hayner was pacing and a yawn had just escaped from Pence's mouth as he leaned against the wall. As for the five otherworldly visitors...

Donald stomped his foot. "Where is he! I want some ice cream!"

Mickey sighed in slight exasperation. "Let's wait just a little longer. Maybe there's a line."

Donald grumpily plopped himself on the ground, where he joined Goofy who was twiddling his thumbs. "Phooey."

Riku, sprawled out on the couch along with Olette and Kairi, shook his head. "Maybe there is a line, but unless it's reaching across town, Sora should be getting back any minute or should have been back a long time ago. And from what I remember about this town..."

"The ice cream lines are never that ridiculously long," Hayner finished, letting himself collapse onto the ground as well.

The group of eight all sighed in unison, bored, and waiting for one particular boy to return with ice cream.

Minutes passed. Riku yawned and somehow found his head in Olette's lap. She blushed; he jumped back up startled, wondering just how tired he really was.

It was then that he noticed a great amount of cheering from outside the Usual Spot. It seemed like a large crowd was watching something very entertaining...

He narrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. "I'll be right back," Riku stated, hopping off the couch and heading towards the exit of the area.

The others watched him go, wondering if Riku's sudden urge to leave had anything to do with the scene with Olette, but also noticing the same amount of cheering. Mickey in particular sat back and listened, curious and wondering what could be the source.

Kairi glanced over to Olette. "Are there usually a lot of events here?"

Olette shook her head. "No, the town is normally pretty quiet, except around Struggle season."

"Hmm." Pence put a hand to his chin. "All I can think of is something exciting going on outside."

Goofy suddenly spoke up as well. "Gawrsh, ya think that Sora's out watching?"

Before anyone else could answer, Riku suddenly rushed back into the room, his face a mixture of both amusement and disbelief. "Guys, you've got to come see this," he motioned everyone out.

With a glance at each other, the remaining seven got up from their places and followed Riku out to the back alley.

He led them out towards the street, where a huge crowd had gathered, cheering on a figure who was keeping a large ball in the air with perfect ease. As the group came a little closer, trying to see over the heads of various people all eagerly excited, they suddenly realized who the figure was.

Everyone was dumbfounded.

Sora let one foot push him up off the ground, where he easily whacked the ball up into the air with the blunt side of the Oathkeeper. He flipped sideways, hitting it again; then he let his entire body spin as he continued to push the ball further up, thwacking it multiple times, until finally he let out a series of slashes that left trails of light that arced over and around his body. The ball rebounded off the keyblade each time and then high into the air. Sora's body began to fall back towards the ground, but before he could touch it, he spun upwards again, his weapon making contact with the ball again.

He continued with this for a while, sometimes pushing off the buildings, and only once ever actually touching the ground. Sometimes he would do flips and twirls in the air, other times he would somersault, push the ball towards the ground, and then neatly stab it back up.

The group of eight stared, fully understanding why it seemed like half the town was watching Sora. It was only because of all his fighting experience and the keyblade that the young teen could do anything the way he could, and showing off his fighting abilities by such as innocent thing as hitting a ball into the air to entertain people seemed almost funny.

Donald smacked his forehead in exasperation. "Showoff," he muttered.

Riku smirked and Mickey laughed, both of them knowing that Sora was simply having fun, while Kairi, Goofy, Hayner, Olette, and Pence just watched in admiration.

Donald, being the stern duck he always had been, finally called out, "Sora! The ice cream!"

Sora glanced back in surprise. "Huh?"

At this point, he did fall back towards the ground, though he still landed gracefully. The ball however bounced down and came to a squat position on the pavement again, much to his displeasure as everyone could see from his face. The crowd let out a sigh of disappointment, but they still looked excited for more.

Donald pushed his way through everyone. "What are you doing? You were supposed to come back!"

Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was about to get the ice cream when I saw the job offer and had to try it out..." His full grin returned. "I'm still on the clock! I've got four more tries to go!"

Donald was so shocked he facefaulted, letting out a loud squawk at the same time.

Seeing the almost glazed eyes of the others, Mickey and Riku nodded to each other. "We'll go get the ice cream," Mickey announced, carefully weaving his way into the crowd, followed by Riku.

Donald only grumbled as Sora lifted up the ball again to restart his performance, and the remaining five watched. "If those two end up exterminating bees with Dark Aura or something stupid like that, Thundagas will reign..."


End file.
